In the servicing and maintenance of business machines, such as point of sale terminals, it is important that cables which are connected to electrical components within the machine housing be capable of being serviced from a predetermined side of the machine. It is also important for ease of service that the cables not be required to be fastened or tied down to the external housing, or placed between standoffs or trapped between cabinet parts. This being the case, safeguards must be provided to prevent damage to internal electrical components in the event that force is applied to the cables. It is also desirable to be able to add or remove cables without removing previously installed cables.